


Spank 01

by MRhyukjae



Category: HyukHae - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 02:22:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17013750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MRhyukjae/pseuds/MRhyukjae





	Spank 01

李赫宰算是圈子里小有名气的S，但因为他要求太高再加上轻微洁癖一直只接受单纯调教。后来圈子从小众日益变宽鱼龙混杂的人多了，这让他连调教的心思也慢慢减淡，竟处于一种半退圈的状态。新入圈的人连银赫这个赫赫有名的大S名字都没再听过。

金希澈找上他的时候他很是诧异，早年混圈子的时候他们几个混得很熟，时不时还会交流一下调教心得。李赫宰半退圈之后金希澈也有了自己的固定伴侣。他确实没想到许久未联系的人突然联络他竟然是给他推荐让他收个小M。

“我已经很久不玩了，你自己收呗！”

“第一，我已经有固定的小贝了，双调正洙不喜欢。第二，那是我从小看着长大的弟弟你让我怎么下手。你到底有没有认真看我给你发的信息啊，你这个混球！”

“你弟弟怎么知道你玩这个，还让你知道了他玩这个？”字母圈子毕竟小众，接受度没有那么高，通常情况下圈子里都是人前一个样人后一个样，更别提让亲戚朋友知道自己混字母圈了。

“我偶然撞见他在看这个，跟他谈过之后他说想进圈子试试。他傻了吧唧的我哪敢让他随便去找S啊，现在圈子这么乱万一遇上骗炮的我肠子都得悔青了！”

“诶，我也不是说就让你收了他。就是孩子好奇心重想试试，说不定他试了之后就害怕了呢。别人我实在是不放心只能来找你了！”

金希澈把他口中的孩子信息发了过来。20岁，SM音乐学院的学生。一头浅灰色的小卷毛，晶晶亮亮的大眼睛配上两颗调皮的虎牙，偏着脑袋看镜头乖巧地露出猫咪笑来。

李赫宰称得上阅美无数，也难得的被勾起了心思，确实是个天真漂亮的孩子，不谙世事的样子像只刚刚能站起来还颤巍着腿的小奶狗。他会像只小狗一样拴着项圈匍匐在脚下，绳子将他光滑的皮肤磨出红痕，虎牙的缝隙里透出绵软的哭音，他的屁股一定比他的脸还要白腻软嫩，不管是什么工具抽上去瞬间就会透出泛着血丝的红。

“你确定他成年了？”娇软的样子明明看着像十七八岁的高中生，李赫宰自认自己不是什么好人但也绝对不会去触碰未成年这条底线。

“成年了成年了，两个月前10月15号满的20。”金希澈见李赫宰松了口，赶紧把小孩的联系方式发给了他，本来应该找主的小孩自己去联系，但是孩子完全没经验还不如交给经验丰富的李赫宰来“那个，赫宰啊。小孩儿是第一次，你到时候揍归揍还是下手别太黑。”

“我有分寸的。”

李赫宰一整天在会议室里乱转，等他忙完最后一份文件匆匆回家时已经是深更半夜，把束缚了一天的领带扯开整个人扔进铁架子床里才想起白天答应过的小男孩来。也不知道年轻的小男孩一天哪来那样旺盛的精力，接近半夜还拿着手机秒回消息。李赫宰简单表明了自己的身份看对方发回来的信息字里行间都透着拘谨。

调教总得建立在了解愉悦的基础上，胡乱的一通鞭笞只能称作暴力。但他确实没有那个时间和精力来和刚上大学还很清闲的小男孩谈情说爱。他很忙，要工作要生活，这只是他生活中一个小部分，作为一个成熟的男人他已经过了活在理想和梦幻的年纪。

简明扼要地问了男孩的接受度，男孩从来没经历过也谈不上什么喜好，既然已经接受了金希澈的拜托他也就只能当个任劳任怨的引路人，带着好奇的男孩去打开这个潘多拉魔盒。

李赫宰比男孩大了十多岁，小男孩也不扭捏乖乖地喊他哥哥。两个人约定了这周六下午第一次见面。李赫宰告诉他愉快的调教必须是双方互相信任，所以他可以把他当作是完全依赖的对象，有任何事情学习上生活上都可以给他说，在这一段关系里他是他的主人也是他的哥哥会一直爱护他保护他。因为这只算是一次尝试李赫宰也没有给他上规矩，只说在周六之前把他的一切动态都发给他会根据情况安排周六的调教活动。

男孩应了他的所有要求，每天按时按点地汇报，吃了什么早饭上了什么课就差上了几次卫生间都发过来了。李赫宰看了直想笑，金希澈说得没错这孩子确实傻乎乎的。

小男孩一开始还只是认认真真地汇报，李赫宰偶尔接两句话引导他去了解更多圈子里的事，没过两天就大大咧咧地开始跟李赫宰吐槽生活中发生的故事，竹筒倒豆子像只叽叽喳喳的小麻雀，室友内裤破了个洞也是他的谈资。

离周六越来越近两人也越来越熟，男孩从不掩饰自己对字母圈的好奇以及自己的害羞害怕，有什么问题一股脑的抛给李赫宰。什么会不会很痛啊？什么李赫宰最喜欢什么样的工具啊？咋呼活泼的样子反而让抱着完成任务心态的李赫宰也渐渐有些期待周六了。不知道现在活泼开朗的小麻雀哭成一团的时候还是不是这个天真模样。

他们约在离李赫宰家不远的一个公园门口，李赫宰没有带刚认识的人回家的习惯。那里有一家各方面条件都很不错的酒店，而且离男孩的学校很远，不用担心他的隐私被发现，让他陷入到尴尬的境地里。

李赫宰收到男孩的短信发来他的位置照片，顺着大路走过去。公园有些年头了，衬着萧瑟冬风有一些破败意味。即使的寒冷冬天也没能阻挡叔叔阿姨们锻炼的脚步，公园门口进进出出人流不少，李赫宰一时间没找到他要等的人。

一个雪球砸在他的大衣上，碎成一颗一颗雪碴子，他恼怒地望过去看见公园门口的石墩上坐着一个熊宝宝，小小的一只，灰色的长羽绒服把他罩得紧实还捂了毛茸茸的帽子围巾，只露出一双滴溜溜乱转的大眼，还有保持着投掷姿势的小爪子。熊宝宝看他望过去，甩着脑袋从围巾里拱出来糯糯地喊了一声“哥哥！”

“希澈哥给我看过你的照片，我，唔，认得你。”

李赫宰走到熊宝宝面前，地面不平熊宝宝比他矮了一个阶梯，正仰着小脑袋盯着他看。他一点不会掩饰自己的眼睛，眼里光芒乱颤，有期待也有点点害羞害怕。初生牛犊不怕虎，这太不一样了。他以前遇到的主动约他调教的小M总是怯懦的，第一次见面时别说捣蛋扔他雪球，仿佛连看他一眼都是瑟缩的。

“走吧，先去吃饭！你，嗯，叫什么名字？”李赫宰伸手给熊宝宝捋了捋帽边一圈绒毛，招呼他先去垫垫肚子。

“李东海。”

“真名？”

熊宝宝点点头，无辜地转过来看他，仿佛再问为什么要问这么没有营养的问题。李赫宰又叹了一口气，呼出来的白汽窜出去老远“银赫。不过你该叫我...”

“我知道！哥哥！”

吃饭的餐厅离这儿不远，两个人面对面坐着，李赫宰隔着暖茶的雾气看对面仿佛有多动症一样的熊宝宝。他一会儿摸摸这儿一会儿碰碰那儿。

“东海，你真的想好了吗？你现在还可以反悔。”对面的小朋友听见他说话把注意力转向他，听到他说反悔脸蛋上一下子浮现出紧张神情。

“没关系，吃饭结束之前你可以再好好想想。如果你反悔的话我们就当出来吃了个饭，一会儿我送你回学校。如果你决定了，那么你就没有反悔的机会了。”李赫宰说不清是什么心理，以前约调他最烦的就是被放鸽子，但看着面前活泼灵动的李东海他觉得有些不忍心，很多人只要试了一次就会上瘾，痛感渴症，鞭笞有时候也是一种救赎。他问自己如果在调教的过程中被那双小狗一样可怜兮兮的眼睛看着，带着哭腔的奶音更浓重哭喊求饶，他会不会心软放过男孩。

“哥哥，我都考虑了好久了...”他小口小口嘬着暖烘烘的大麦茶，周围饭堂的嘈杂吵闹声都盖不住地震一样扑通心跳。从和李赫宰说好时就开始紧张期待，周六凌晨看着时间跳到零点忍不住心底欢呼，他今天能见到他的哥哥了。其实有时候SM也是一种本性的选择，天生的渴望。

酒店再普通不过的大床房，被李赫宰调成昏暗黄光。李东海从踩上走廊柔软地毯的瞬间就觉得自己两腿都在打颤，他虽然没有实践的经历但也了解不少，即使李赫宰从来没说过要怎么样教训他，他也知道待会儿的房间里会发生什么。人类天生对痛的畏惧和好奇的期待让他软了膝盖柔了腰身。

“挑一个你喜欢的词做这次的安全词，如果接受不了记得喊安全词。当然我希望你不要随意就使用。”

“年糕。”李赫宰点点头示意知道了。

“洗过澡了吗？”李赫宰放下手上拎着的工具包，得到肯定的答复后好整以暇地坐在旁边的木椅上“自己把衣服脱了。”

房间里的李赫宰和刚才在饭桌上温柔夹菜的人不一样，刚刚的温柔全都不在，现在坐着的人眼光犀利如穿刺利剑，嘴角面容都带着寒冷冰碴，不再是征求意见的柔软口气变成了强势不容拒绝的命令。

李东海把羽绒服和外裤脱下来放在旁边的椅子上，又举着双手脱了毛衣，剩下一套贴身的黑色黑衣和保暖裤。第一次在一个陌生人面前全然裸露自己的身体实在让他觉得羞耻，他咬紧牙下了几次决心也没办法说服自己就这样赤裸。踩在地板上的光脚丫紧张地互相踩着揪成一团。

李赫宰看着站着的小孩儿，还没开始他就已经羞得要哭出来。起身换了个位置坐在床沿上，对着还咬着下唇为难的人命令道“过来，你不好意思脱我帮你脱。”

男孩磨蹭到他面前来，被他拉住纤细手腕一拽就跌坐在地上，无措地抬起头来看他。李赫宰弯腰拉了他内衣的卷边，拽着衣服往上提。男孩顺从地举起双手，他轻松地就把衣服从他头顶扯下来。李东海很瘦，胸膛前根根肋骨分明，柔软小腹上更是没有一丝赘肉。因为常年泡在琴房里，他身上一片莹白现在因为害羞染上了樱花一样的粉色。胸前缀着两朵真正的樱花，中心的花蕊小点害羞的探出脑袋来。

李赫宰拍了拍大腿示意他趴上来。李东海不敢违逆他，忍着强烈的羞意趴在他的腿上，大腿正好抵在小腹上垫高了他挺翘臀部。李赫宰顺手拍了两下面前鼓鼓囊囊的屁股，被保暖裤柔软的绒感逗笑了，人家找调教都巴不得越穿越少给主人带来更舒适的体验，这个小家伙明知道要被打却连绒裤都穿上了。在小孩细腻腰部摩挲了几下“你以为你穿的多打起来就能少痛点吗？”

小孩害羞得厉害脸都埋进床上的褥子里了。听见李赫宰问话不出声屁股倒是忍不住震颤了几下。李赫宰把他的保暖裤和内裤一起扯下来，扒到膝窝上。面前的绵软馒头和他想得一样，像嫩豆腐一样又腻又滑，一戳就是一个凹陷的小窝。

厚实手掌先是揉了揉柔软的屁股，然后高扬起重重地掴在左半边最厚实的软肉上。小孩嘤咛一声也不敢躲，像过电一样鸡皮疙瘩从挨打的地方爬满了全身，白嫩上立刻浮出一个五指的红痕来。“东海的屁股真嫩，哥哥一打就能留下印子，等结束了一定有一个好看的颜色。”

巴掌不间断地落在臀肉上，李赫宰用了整个手臂抡起来的力气，一边一下打得倒是均匀漂亮。李东海痛得揪紧了枕头边，他从来没有被打过，更何况被按在腿上打屁股，羞耻和疼痛让他眼泪流了满脸，却不敢哼出声，金希澈给他看过一些片子，里面的被动方剧烈挣扎总是会引来更重的惩罚。他摸不准李赫宰的性子，也不敢轻易去招惹他。

李赫宰停手的时候李东海已经觉得自己的屁股火辣辣地疼。被握着腰拉起来，顺势跪在床上，屁股挨着脚跟一下子窜上来的疼痛让他弹起来，直直的挺立着，一甩一甩的性器就这样直接暴露在李赫宰的眼前。他浑身赤裸挺着身子给李赫宰观看，李赫宰眼神像刀剜过他的乳尖小腹粉嫩性器。

“呜..不...不要看...”他想去挡，被李赫宰打开了手腕。“很好看，东海不要害羞。”

“东海做得很好，哥哥打你的时候没有挣扎也没有伸手挡，但是如果能再多给哥哥一点反馈就更好了。”摸了摸他滚烫的臀部，表扬性的捏了捏掌中软肉引来一阵抽噎。“把裤子脱了，趴到床中间去。”

李东海乖乖照做，身体陷在柔软的床垫里，还努力撅高了屁股。李赫宰被他取悦了，又奖励地一边一个握上他的臀丘揉弄。干燥的大掌握在刚刚挨了打的地方，好像又回到了那个拿着菜单问他想吃什么的温柔男人。不过是用手掌做了预热他的臀部就已经呈现出一种淡淡的粉红色，李赫宰不得不感叹这个明明还没怎么挨打就已经哭了一脸眼泪的小可爱拥有一个特别适合sp的身体。

李赫宰起身去工具包里拿东西，李东海转过脸看他，视线一点不肯离开他。“这是戒尺，这是藤条，这是皮拍，还有皮带。等一下我会按照顺序让你试一下，你按照他们带给你的痛感给我排个序好吗？”

李东海点点头，又往被子里埋了埋。那几种工具光是看起来都觉得疼，他还没坐好心里准备就被突如其来的疼痛击倒。戒尺抽在他的大腿和臀部相接的地方，他一下子整个人都瘫软了趴在床上呜呜地哭出声。“痛...哥哥好痛...别打了...”

“屁股撅起来！不然你就跪着。”李赫宰也不着急等李东海克服了害怕听话地抬高屁股，刚才的疼痛已经完全过去又是一下抽在同样的位置。这次是细长的藤条一下抽过去就肿起了一长溜的印子。接着每隔一分钟左右等疼痛散去就会再被不同的工具抽打同一个部位，让那一处的红色又深了些。

李赫宰把他翻过来搂在怀里，一下一下给他揉刚才挨打的位置，也不管他的眼泪鼻涕蹭了他一身。“哥...哥哥，真的好痛啊！”

“乖，告诉哥哥哪个最痛？”

李东海趴在他怀里扭过头去指在床上摆成一排的工具。“这个。”他选了藤条，李赫宰亲了亲他的耳朵示意他继续说。

“然后是皮拍，嗯，皮带，还有尺子。”李赫宰擩了擩他柔软的卷发，脸蛋两边的头发早就因为之前喷涌的眼泪而粘在脸两侧。“乖乖，那我们今天就用尺子。”

“还...还要打呀...”他怕得往李赫宰颈窝里缩了缩，两只手搂紧了李赫宰的脖子。李赫宰好笑地把他放在床上，又手把手地教他怎么摆成正确的跪姿。“第一次见面就扔我雪球错没错？”

“错了...”糯软的声音从被子里传出来。

“进来我让你脱衣服是不是没脱？”

“唔...”

“二十下，自己数着。”话音刚落尺子就抽上了臀肉，发出啪啪的脆响。李东海乖巧，哭归哭也不躲，只一个劲儿的揪紧了床单把脑袋往被子里钻。

“哇..唔...哥哥，二十下了，哥哥，不要打了...”

又是重重的一板子揍在屁股上“这次饶过你了，下次打的时候报数记住了没有！”

“呜..我记住了..”

李东海软了身子趴在床上，右手反过去想摸摸自己滚烫的屁股，被李赫宰捏住了手腕。李赫宰拿手机拍了张照片递到他眼前“东海自己看看颜色多漂亮。”

整个屁股泛着粉红色，李赫宰打得均匀也没留下难消的血痕，最多就是让他痛个一两天罢了。李东海把手机还给他哭着爬起来往他怀里蹭，像只求抚摸的萨摩耶。李赫宰也不拒绝把小孩搂在怀里任由他抱着撒娇。“哥哥...”

“东海等一下是回学校还是怎么？”

“不回！要哥哥陪我。”

李赫宰和金希澈说好的这只是满足一下小孩的好奇心，和李东海也说过只这一次，所有惩罚不过是浅尝辄止，他也没有收M的打算。但是显然现在抱着他不撒手的男孩已经对这项禁忌游戏上了瘾，并且自然而然地对于第一次给他这样体验的李赫宰产生依恋。

“东海...”

男孩被拉开看他为难的表情刚刚哭过还红肿着的眼睛一点点蓄满了眼泪，他扯着李赫宰的衣领呜呜咽咽地哭出声来，比之前挨打时的哭叫还要难过“哥哥，你别不要我...”

李赫宰叹口气，把光裸的男孩抱起来往浴室走。男孩被会被丢弃的可能吓得直哭，抱着李赫宰的脖子不撒手。“我没有收M的打算，只是答应你哥哥陪你试一次。如果你喜欢的话以后可以自己试着进入圈子，小心一点就好了。对了，以后不要再告诉别人你的真名了知道吗？”

小奶狗点点头，揪着李赫宰不放“哥哥给我起。”

李赫宰伸手揉了揉小奶狗湿漉漉的头发又给他揩了揩脸上的水“小海或者海海你看你喜欢哪个。”

“哥哥喜欢哪个？”

“我？我喜欢海海。叫起来像很开心的笑声。”

“那我叫小海。海海只给哥哥叫！”

揉了两把小奶狗的狗毛“我等下送你回学校。”

小奶狗一听又要哭，瘪着嘴巴眼泪吧嗒吧嗒往下掉。看李赫宰无动于衷地撩水给他头发，从他见到李赫宰到现在他一直都是这样，一丝不苟面无表情，连毛衣里露出的内搭衬衣的领口都没有一丝歪斜。而他自己呢，被人看光了身体，被打得哭嚎痛叫，满脸狼狈的水渍。

“别想那么多！没有什么丢人不丢人的，你很美，无论是脸蛋还是身体都出乎我意料的美。”李赫宰把浴室中那面大镜子上的雾气抹去，露出一块并不均匀的镜面，抱着李东海的腰身让他转过去示意他看镜子中自己的腰臀。

李东海浑身都瘦，只臀部丰腴圆润，塌着细腰更显得臀丘挺翘。而现在臀上红肿一片和大腿的雪白形成鲜明对比，更像一颗成熟的蜜桃，仿佛咬一口就能淌下汁液来。

“你看，你有一具很适合让人欣赏的身体。”

“那哥哥，海海以后还能再联系你吗？”李东海知道他不肯要自己再缠着也没什么希望，虽然这让他很失落但是没关系如果还能再见面的话那也很不错。

“我很忙。如果有缘分的话我们会再见的。”

李赫宰还真有点舍不得这个小男孩。男孩干净漂亮，他是第一次踏进这个污浊的世界像一张白纸一样等着他去涂写。他身体青涩，阴部娇嫩，可爱的欲根上覆满自然生长的毛发，身后穴眼紧涩从未被人开拓，如果谁能够得到他的话，他会全身心的属于他，从内到外染上他一个人的色彩。这实在太诱惑了。


End file.
